Dual Master
by eternal dn zero
Summary: ccs and ygo crosova.Seto Kaiba have create 5 Special Duel disk. No one knows whats so special about them but every1 wants it.suddenly after the dueldisk were made kaiba dispear so now Mokuba take his place to get them back and rival againt yugi. theres al


Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Things put here are from things I saw on T.V. or some one told me "...." = Talking  
  
'....' = Thinking  
  
(...) = Intrusion of me  
  
***** = Meanwhile in other place, in other place you get the idea  
  
*...* = thing happening  
  
_________= Unknown  
  
-----------= Start/end chapter  
  
{....}=Monster attack and defence points  
  
[...]=Duelist life point  
  
This story is going to use some fake cards which I made up and real cards  
  
New opening: Your move Your move Your move YOUR MOVE!!! Yugi the Duel master Its time to duel  
  
(its hard to type down the scene that is happening within the opening)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - a new beginning , a new rival , a new Friend  
  
Yugi starts walking into school as he meet Joey and Tristan (why does Microsoft think Tristan is a wrong word?)   
  
"You better not think of anything funny or lay a finger in a certain way on my sister or I'll whip your butt." Joey warned Tristan  
  
"Dude You know I wouldn't do anything to your sister until we're officially married" Tristan said with a chuckle  
  
"Say WHAT!?!" Joey said  
  
"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Yugi asked  
  
"Oh hey Yugi" Tristan said  
  
" Talking about Tristan moving to the other side of the city to live with my sister and me becoming a traveling food critic." Joey replied "It's going be so awesome"  
  
"Oh okay Guys" Yugi continue walking as he saw Tea "hey Tea."  
  
"Hey Yugi" She respond "I'm going to have to go soon"  
  
"Huh? why?" Yugi asked  
  
" Well you know that mail I got the other day? Well it's an acceptance letter from the dance school in New York." Tea answer " I'm real excited about this and sad. I'll be leaving my best friends"  
  
"Yea....." Yugi said  
  
"Well later Yugi" Tea said as she left  
  
***After school***  
  
As Yugi was walking home he saw Mai and Duke "Hey Guy" Yugi said  
  
"hey Yugi" Duke said "I'll be going a back to America to work with Pegesus in finding ways to make people want to play dungence dice monster. So I'll be leaving See ya" Duke walked away and took a cab  
  
"Yugi I'll be going too so I hope you ok on your own and look out for yourself" Mai said  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Yugi asked  
  
" Well you know that guy who wanted to marry me back in battle city? Well he help me become a movie star. So I'm going to Hollywood to start on one so I have to go. Well Chao"( stupid huh chao hah)  
  
Yugi started to go into the shop all sad  
  
"Yugi you look sad what happen?" His grampa asked  
  
"All my friend are leaving now. I'll be alone like before." Yugi replied  
  
"Cheer up. I bought you some new duel monster cards" Yugi gramp said  
  
"What good is it when Yami gone? All my friends became my friend when he came, now that he left my friends are going away. I'll be lonely coward again." Yugi said running to his room  
  
"Hm.... Yugi used to be so happy with his friends. Always hanging out and can't wait to come home and tell me. Now I guess I won't see it happen anymore." Yugi grampa said to himself  
  
***Next day at school in Yugi homeroom***  
  
There was a lot of commotion going on. "I heard there's going to be a new student" one person said "I hope it's a girl and she's cute" Another said when the teacher came in.  
  
"Hush down class." The teacher said " We have a new student." A girl started walking " Hello my name is Sakura Avalon.  
  
***During lunch***  
  
Yugi thought to himself 'How weird. how come every class I have is with Sakura but somehow she's always late? Whatever. oh here she comes'  
  
"Hi" Sakura said "May I sit here? Oh wait you're that guy in my homeroom."  
  
"Uh...yea" Yugi said "My name is Yugi Moto"  
  
" Can you show me around later? I'm kind of confuse around here since I'm new here." Sakura asked  
  
Yugi answer "Sure thing" So Yugi went around showing Sakura around the school.  
  
***after school***  
  
Yugi called out "Hey Sakura are you interested in card games?"  
  
"Cards? Oh yeah. Why?" Sakura asked  
  
"Wanna go to my grandfather game shops to look at the cards?" Yugi asked  
  
Sakura answer with yes so they went there.  
  
*** At the shop *** "Wow these cards are so cool. What are they called?" Sakura asked  
  
"Huh? You never heard of them? They called Duel monsters."  
  
"oh how you play?" Sakura asked  
  
"Well let start with easy card....but wait where my grampa?" Yugi asked as the tellephone rang  
  
"Hello?" Yugi answered  
  
"Yugi come to Kaiba corporation and bring that duel disk that your grampa gave you"  
  
"Mokuba?" Yugi asked but he hung up "the duel disk.....what so special about it? just cause its red instead of blue. Well Sakura want to go with me to Kaiba corp?" He asked Sakura So she said yes and they both skip happily to Kaiba corp  
  
***Kaiba corp***  
  
"Yugi hand over the duel disk" Mokuba said  
  
"huh(gasping thing he does) is that my grampa over there?" Yugi said  
  
"Yugi.....don't give him your duel disk......" Yugi grampa said  
  
"what do you mean? It's not his duel disk. It belongs to my brother so give it back" Mokuba said  
  
"huh grampa need help" Yugi said  
  
"Don't worry i have the a docter here to help him so back to the matter give my brother back his duel disk" Mokuba said  
  
"Wait where is Kaiba anyway? Why isn't he here?" Yugi asked  
  
"He just away that's all. Now give me it!" Mokuba yelled  
  
"I won't give it up without a duel then." Yugi said  
  
"Fine then we'll duel." Mokuba said as he got a duel disk  
  
"DUEL" both said as they started  
  
"First I'll play Big Shield Guardian{100/2600} in defence and end my turn." Yugi said  
  
"My turn, I play Amidamaru {1850/1550} (fake card and name of the guardian spirit of yoh in Shaman king) and play one card face down. I end my turn  
  
'Hm...(cards in hand Darkmagician {2500/2100}, spell binding circle, beta the magnet warrior {1700/1400}, polimerization, Gazelle the mythical beast.{1500/1200}) if I can summon a monster now and keep Mokuba from attack I can't summon Dark magician next turn.' "My turn I play Gazelle the mythical beast in attack mode and place one card face down. I end my turn." Yugi said  
  
'Obviously that face down card is a trap is I must destroy it' ( Cards in hand 2 Blues White Dragon {3000/2500}, Raigeki , Harpy's feather duster, Ectoplasma, dark hole) "I use harpy feather duster to destroy your trap. huh it was spell binding circle. now I place one card face down and end my turn." Said Mokuba  
  
"My Turn, I sacrafice Big shield Guardian and Gazelle the mythical beast to summon the Dark Magician...."  
  
"Trap card open. Trap hole" Mokuba said  
  
"What!?! no.... Why would any duelist put such a beginner card in their deck?" Yugi said  
  
"Beginner, expert is there really a different? So now your Dark magician is gone" Mokuba laughed  
  
"Err...I'll place one card face down and end my turn" Yugi said  
  
"My turn, 'Hmm....Lord of Dragons {1100/1200}...It'll be useful when I get flute of summoning dragon, the third blues, and polimerization' I use Amidamaru to attack you directly." Mokuba said  
  
"Ahh...." Yugi said as he got attack [6150]  
  
"I end my turn" Mokuba said  
  
"My turn, 'Huh.. just what I needed' I play Sword of Revealing Lights. Then I flip up my face down card Exchange!" Yugi said  
  
"EXCHANGE!?!" Mokuba exclaimed "That's the Card you used on Joey when you dueled him in battle city. Fine Here take one card"  
  
'Huh the Blue eyes and Lord of the Dragons, he's probably want to Summon them for something' "I'll take the Blue eyes White Dragon." Yugi said  
  
"Huh I'll take Polimerization." Mokuba said  
  
'I knew it. He wants to bring out the Blue eyes Ultamite White Dragon.' "Now I send out Beta the Magnet Warrior in attack mode. I end my turn" Yugi said  
  
"My turn, 'Soul Exchange Might be useful later' I place one card face down and end my turn" Mokuba said  
  
"My turn, I play Alpha the Magnet warrior in defence and end my turn" Yugi said  
  
"My turn, 'Another blue eyes perfect all I need is flute of Summoning Dragon and to get back the blue eyes and i can summon it' I end my turn" Mokuba said  
  
"My turn, (Cards in hand Blue eyes white dragon, Monster reborn) I play one card face down and summon the Blue eyes White dragon by sacraficing Beta and Alpha the magnet warrior. Now i use it to attack Amidamaru" Yugi said  
  
"Ahh" Mokuba as he got attack [6850]   
  
"I end my turn" Yugi said   
  
"My turn, (Cards in hand Raigeki , Harpy's feather duster, polimerization, 2 Blue eyes, Lord of Dragons)(I think I messed something up cause Mokuba seem to have a lot of cards and Yugi got none and i had to throw away some cards in Mokuba hands cause the limit cards in hand is 6 so i threw away dark hole and ectoplasma) 'Flute of Summoning dragon prefect' I place on card face down and end my turn" Mokuba said as the sword of revealing lights disappeared.  
  
"My turn, 'Gamma the magnet warrior{not sure i think its 1600/something}. If i used this to attack Mokuba along with Blue Eyes then he'll lose a totally of 4600 making his life points 2250 but he's a bit to confident probably his face down cards are traps' I use Blue Eyes White Dragon to Attack you Directly" Yugi said  
  
"Ahh Not again" Mokuba said as the attack hit him again [3850]  
  
" I end my turn" Yugi said  
  
"My turn, I flip up soul exchange to sacrafice your monster" Mokuba said  
  
"To bring out?" Yugi asked  
  
"Nothing, who said have to summon anything when I use it? now play my lord of dragon and flip up flue of summoning dragon to bring out two of my blue eyes. Now I use Monster reborn from my hand to bring back the Blue Eyes you took from me and use polimerization to bring out Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon{4500/3800}. HAHAHA but according to the rule book I can't attack you yet so i end my turn. ( cards in hand Raigeki, harpy feather duster) " Mokuba said  
  
" My turn ' Huh? What's this card? This isn't from my deck is it? Wing Zero : You can sacrafice 2 monster from either your hand or field to bring out this card. Attack are determine by the points of your life point. This can't be destroyed by magic, trap or monster effect it can only be destroy by a monster whose attack overpowers it. Once this cards is destroy you are as well use cautiously. Hmm....if i reborn a monster and sacrafice it along with my Gamma the magnet Warrior then i can bring this card out.' I flip up my face down card monster reborn to bring back Beta the Magnet Warrior. Then i sacrafice it and Gamma the magnet warrior from my hand to bring out WING ZERO {6150/6150}. Wing Zero attack Mokuba's Blue Eyes Ultimate White Dragon" Yugi said  
  
"WHAT!?! AHH" Mokuba said as he lost life points [2200] "Ugh..."  
  
"I end my turn" Yugi said  
  
"My turn, 'Spirit Ryu? What good is this card if I don't have any dragons?' I use raigeki to destroy all your monster so now its gone" Mokuba said  
  
"No...This card can't be destoryed by magic, trap , or Monster Effect so it doesn't go to the Graveyard." Yugi said  
  
"Fine I'll place one card face down in defence and end my turn" Mokuba said  
  
" My turn 'Prefect' I use Stop defence to make your monster to go into attack mode. Spirit Ryu eh? Now Wing Zero attack it" Yugi said  
  
"Ugh...."Mokuba said as he lost all his life points [0]  
  
"I win so I keep the duel disk" Yugi said  
  
"Wow" Sakura said "Duel monster is Quite interesting"  
  
"Yea....lets go see my Grampa now" Yugi said  
  
***Where ever Pegesus Lives***  
  
"Mr. Pegesus, There has been rumors that say that Seto Kaiba has Disappear and Mokuba has lost a duel to Yugi" A henchman said  
  
"Hahaha(the dorky laugh that he does) Maybe this time I'll will be able to take control of Kaiba Corp and bring back my dear Cecilia." Pegesus said as his henchman started backing away from him  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What cha think? If You think it's good then review if bad then review anyways. 


End file.
